Time Crisis: Razing Storm
|EU=November 5, 2010}} |genre=light gun |modes=Single-player, multiplayer, online multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=PlayStation 3 |media=Blu-ray Disc |requirements=Hard disk drive space: Game data Deadstorm Pirates: 3550 MB+ Save Time Crisis: Razing Storm: 8769 KB+ Deadstorm Pirates: 5976 KB+ Time Crisis 4: Arcade Ver.: 4128 KB |input=PlayStation Move, Guncon 3 }} Time Crisis: Razing Storm, known in Japan as Big 3 Gun Shooting, is a compilation of light gun rail shooter video games by Namco for the PlayStation 3 home console. Featuring full compatibility with both the GunCon 3 light gun and the PlayStation Move motion control system, the compilation consists of ports of various arcade games. Developed by Nex Entertainment and published by Namco Bandai Games, the compilation was released in North America on October 19, 2010 and in Japan on October 21, 2010 which is the launch date of the PlayStation Move in Japan. It will also be released as part of a bundle with the PlayStation Move, PlayStation Eye and the Shooting attachment for the PlayStation Move in Japan and other Asian countries such as Singapore. Games The compilation features the ports of three arcade games, namely: ;Razing Storm :A spin-off of the Time Crisis series, the game takes place in a massively destructible environment to fight futuristic terrorists and renegade soldiers in a South American country under a bloody revolution as part of a special forces unit called S.C.A.R. (Strategic Combat and Rescue), sent to capture the leader of the rebels, who masterminded an attack on the United States. The First Person Shooting Mode wraps up the cliffhanger from the arcade edition of the game and fills in some of the game's plot holes. ;Time Crisis 4 :A re-release of the fourth game in the Time Crisis series, the game follows Military Intelligence Official William Rush in a mission to stop terrorists from utilizing biological insect-like weapons and any hidden agendas they may have. ;Deadstorm Pirates A rail shooter game similar to the Sega arcade series, "Let's Go Jungle!" where the player is given unlimited bullets and a navigation system. Gameplay The compilation supports both the GunCon 3 light gun and the PlayStation Move motion controller system as well as vibration feedback and PlayStation Eye AV Chat. s]] In addition to the original arcade mode, new gameplay modes in Time Crisis: Razing Storm include a sentry mode, a story mode, and an online battle mode. In sentry mode, up to four players take turns trying achieve a high score by stopping prisoners from escaping in the penitentiary riot scenario. Story mode and online battle mode both feature a new first person shooter-style navigation, in which the player can freely navigate the environment "off the rails". In online battle mode, up to 8 online players can play together in any of a number of battle modes. In addition to PlayStation Move support, Time Crisis 4: Arcade Ver. (based on the Arcade Mode from the 2007 PlayStation 3 release of Time Crisis 4) and Deadstorm Pirates both feature online ranking, and support 1-2 players. Reception Razing Storm received mixed reviews from critics, currently holding an average score of 62 out of 100 on Metacritic.http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-3/time-crisis-razing-storm IGN gave the game a score of 4 out of 10, saying "Leave this one on the shelf, because no one should have to be this frustrated".http://ie.ps3.ign.com/articles/113/1130393p1.html In a slightly more positive review, GameSpot gave the game a 6 out of 10 and noted that "Time Crisis: Razing Storm can be fun when it sticks to its arcade roots, but everything else in this shooter package misses the target completely".http://www.gamespot.com/ps3/action/timecrisisrazingstorm/review.html In a positive review, Cheat Code Central said "compared to most light gun games you'll find lots of great content here" and "there are two really solid games in this package".http://cheatcc.com/ps3/rev/timecrisisrazingstormreview.html Gametrailers said "rather than trying to advance the genre for the home audience, Namco has opted for a cheap imitation of western FPS games that feels completely out of place", giving the game a score of 4.8 out of 10.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/review-pod-time-crisis/706817 Players have noted difficulty with reloading/ducking while using gun adapters for the Move controller, a situation which Namco has so far declined to offer any resolution to.http://www.cochinshop.com/games/time-crisis-razing-storm/ The game was given a 2/10 by Yousif A. of Blistered Thumbs saying that the game was "garbage" and it had "terrible additional modes" and the "worst voice acting ever", although saying that the game "looks ok".http://www.blisteredthumbs.net/2010/11/time-crisis-razing-storm-review/ References See Also *''Time Crisis 4'' *''Razing Storm'' *''The Shoot'' External links *[http://www.time-crisis.com/ Official Time Crisis website] *Official page @ US.PlayStation.com *Official page @ Namco-ch.net Category:2010 video games Category:Nex Entertainment games Category:PlayStation 3-only games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:PlayStation Move-only games Category:Rail shooters Category:Time Crisis Category:Video game collections ja:ビッグスリー ガンシューティング